Harry's best birthday surprise
by hptwhhshlover
Summary: Ginny give harry a very special birthday present


Harry's best birthday surprise

Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

It was Ginny. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him on his arm and led him to the floo as they needed to head to diagon ally to get some supplies for their trip. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room as his best friends left.

He had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of some Wizarding band on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played a two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee. The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window.

Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah...thanks."

She was looking at him steadily; he however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light, he was finding it hard to breathe, his crotch tightening just from being near her.

"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing toward with window.  
But it wasn't the window he was really talking about.

"I couldn't think what to get you; I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big because well, you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

He chanced a glance at her. She had a look on her face that harry didn't recognise.

She took a step closer to him.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, have something to look forward to " Ginny's voice broke a little before continuing "for when you get back"

harry was silent. what could he say to that, there was every chance he might die on his trip, task, whatever you want to call it, but how could he look in those hopeful eyes and tell her that he just couldn't.

"harry" she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than fire whisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one on her long, soft luxurious leg slowly sliding up and up. Ginny was practically purring and suddenly Harrys breathe caught and his hand stopped because with no warning Ginny had placed her hand in his pants and was rubbing his cock. After the initial shock Harrys hand started moving again only instead of sliding it back down her thigh like he usually did he put his hand over her pants they were practically dripping her pussy was so wet oh merlin he wanted to taste it but he wouldn't push her, too much, he thought smiling naughtily as he pulled down her pants and led her to the bed.

once there he slid two fingers inside her moist cunt she moaned gleefully her hand speeding on his cock while the other grabbed at his hair hungrily she spread her legs further apart and whispered more so he pushed his fingers in further moving faster and harder she groaned and gasped her body quaking she let out a cry as she came all over his fingers, he slid them out and put his fingers in his mouth to taste her, his crotch tightened oh merlin she tasted so good he want more so he slid then back in her pussy only to pull them out again for one more glorious taste when Ginny grabbed his hand and put it in her own mouth but before she could swallow harry kissed her licking the cum of her tongue groaning he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her cunt licking his lips he looked up into Ginny's eyes pleading so she let go of his throbbing member and placed her hand on his head and pushed it between her thighs he licked her clit flicking his tongue faster and faster until she came in his mouth he proceeded by pushing his tongue as deep inside her moist whole as he could to his surprise this caused her to cum all over his face she pulled on his head and brought his face to hers she started to remove his clothes so he removed hers they were both naked now and Ginny looked at Harry's face it was cover with her juice so she licked some of it of all the while pulling harry on top of her.

"Ginny we can't do this it's not fair to you" harry pleaded.

"Harry shut up and fuck me" she growled.

And just to prove she meant it she grabbed his dick and slid it in her dripping cunt at that moment any chance of harry being able to stop this from happening went out the window Ginny smiled at him smugly and thrust her hips into him hard harry gasped pinned her hands behind her head and started fucking her as hard as he could only slowing when she cried out his name as she came. Harry lost himself in the forbidden pleasure of the moment, losing himself in Ginny's whimpers and the trembling of her body as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He was vaguely aware of Ginny's hand cupping his cheek, bringing a sense of intimacy to their caresses that humbled and aroused him. Ginny broke the kiss with a hiss of pleasure, closing her eyes as she threw her head back, biting her lip to keep the whimpers she kept making as silent as possible.

Harry leaned forwards, nibbling on the sensitive skin behind Ginny's ear. "You _do_ realize that everyone's on the other side of that door don't you?" He chuckled throatily against her skin as he began thrusting harder again. Ginny made a choked sound that _then answered with a simple whisper "yes"_

"And that if you don't keep quiet they're all going to hear?" He bit down harder, yet not enough to break the skin.

Ginny whimpered another affirmative, in a surprisingly move she cupped harry arse cheek and slid a finger in his hole

Ginny thrust into Harry, whimpering at the nearly-blinding pleasure that was growing in the pit of her stomach and tingling in her cunt in anticipation as she felt Harry trembling viciously. Ginny wriggled her finger maddeningly rubbing his prostate she slid her finger out instead Grabbing a fistful of Harry's black hair with one hand and Curling her other around Harry's back digging her fingers in his skin, slamming her lips on Harry's, trying to smother their groans and moans of pleasure, bringing them closer and closer to that dizzying edge

Their movements became rapid and jerky, as did their thrusting. Their kiss was bruising as they tried to quiet the sounds escaping their lips

"_Ginny_…" Harry whimpered into her mouth.

The sound sent her over the edge and she bit down hard on Harry's bottom lip as she came in a blinding white heat. he jerked his lip out from between ginny's teeth to give her a bruising kiss of his own as he came.

Swallowing each other's cries, they continued thrusting into each other until the throbbing subsided and their breaths were harsh pants.

Ginny was blushing like hell, Harry's glasses were completely crooked, nearly falling off.

Ginny smirked at him, quite out of breath herself.

"I love you Ginny"

"I love you to harry"


End file.
